Just For The Night
by justtoofaraway
Summary: CJ needs to escape her house for the night and goes to Stiles' because well...he's the only one she can really trust to let her stay at his for right now - I mean it IS one in the morning and who else exactly leaves their window unlocked at that time of night - or should she say morning. And besides...it's just for the night...right?


"Holy – oh my god!" Stiles yells falling out of his bed. I let out a small laugh and climb into his room shutting the window behind me. He stands up quickly and gives me a weird look. "What are you a female version of Derek Hale or something?" He asks suspiciously. "Minus the wolf? Or are you secretly a werewolf and just not telling me?" I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Stiles, you're obsessed." I state. He cocks his head to the side and folds his arms across his chest.

"With what? With Derek or with werewolves?" He raises his eyebrows. I give him a smirk and answer, "Maybe both." With a wink. Stiles scoffs in disgust and slides back onto his bed.

"Why are you even here? We have school tomorrow and it's already one o'clock in the morning." Stiles changes the subject. I sigh then shrug.

"Just need a place to stay for the rest of the night – or should I say morning." I admit slipping off my jacket throwing it on Stiles' desk chair. Stiles looks at me in the eye and I find the carpet beginning to look worth my attention.

"Um…you alright? Did like…did something happen?" Stiles questions. My gaze at the floor doesn't break even though I feel Stiles trying to stare through me.

"I um – yeah – I'm fine…I just, needed to get out of the house that's all." I lie. I needed more than 'to get out of the house' but I didn't dare say anything to Stiles. After tonight I'd just ask Derek if I could stay with him and the others in his trailer. Because one, I know Derek wouldn't ask me what was wrong if I asked to stay there…I mean sure I'd have to beg him but he wouldn't ask what was going on in my life, and two, I really didn't want Stiles seeing me like this for more than one night.

"Um – yeah…sure…yeah…" Stiles nods and grabs his computer desk chair and falls onto it, and points to his bed. "Uh – all yours." I shake my head.

"No – it's your bed Stiles – I can sleep on the chair." I say walking over to him. He throws up his hand and shakes his hands.

"Noda – no can do – I'll be a gentleman and give you the bed." He insists. I lifelessly let my eyes roll again and finally let my eyes wander into Stiles – but only for a second before burying them back into the ground.

"Come on Stiles, I don't want you sleeping on the chair –you'll hurt your back for lacrosse practice tomorrow." I argue. He shrugs and lets out a laugh saying, "As if I ever participate."

"Ok then I guess your bed will stay empty, because I am not taking it from you." I huff. Now it's Stiles' turn to roll _his _eyes.

"Oh come on, CJ, you know you want to – and plus my bed is uber comfortable." He sing-songs.

"Then why don't you sleep in it?" I retort. Sighing Stiles finally stands up out of his seat.

"Why don't we both?" He jokes. My heart skips a beat but I'm pretty sure Stiles doesn't notice so I laugh it off and fall down into the computer chair. "I wasn't kidding Winters." Stiles nods his head forward toward his bed, calling me by my last name. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Get your ass up and just come to bed." He finally orders as he jumps under his covers.

I awkwardly stand up, and despite how weird I feel about being in the same bed as a boy – fuck it – being in the same bed as _Stiles. _I still manage to slide my way under the covers and get comfortable.

A few minutes of laying in silence I think Stiles is asleep until his body turns toward me making all kinds of creaking noises and then I wonder how much the bed would crack if Stiles were to ever have a cuddle war on it. I shake my head roughly. Why would I even think about having a cuddle war with _Stiles?_ Why? Because you're in love with him that's why dumbass. I sigh as Stiles bores his eyes into mine.

"So…care to tell me why you're here?" He whispers. I can feel the blush peeking up my neck and going to my cheeks and I'm praying Stiles can't see it in the dark. Why am I even blushing? I curse myself in my head then turn around not facing Stiles anymore, but he sits up and takes me shoulder and turns me back toward him giving me a look. "Come on, CJ, I might not be some sort of therapist that can make your problems go away but I'm a good listener." He promises. "And a good talker." He adds with a hint of tease in his voice. I can't help but chuckle since he was basically just teasing himself.

I sit up with him but stay silent. I jump slightly in surprise when Stiles brings up his finger and starts stroking my cheek. Stiles isn't really known for physical contact with people - I mean sure he has Derek throwing him around all the time, and he's always slinging his arm around Scott – and yeah he hugs his dad – but other than that I've never really delt with it. "My mom…" Stiles croaks. My head looks up toward me and I'm looking into his eyes and our faces are so close together I can feel his cold breath on my lips and it sends a shiver down my spine. "Used to do this to me when I was upset." My heart breaks. Stiles never really talks about his mom to anyone, and I know how much it hurts him so I honestly know what comes over me when I wrap him into a big hug.

Stiles only really hugs his dad so I don't expect him t hug back – but when he does I just can't help but let out a few tears, hoping that Stiles doesn't notice. But of course he does. He pulls out of the hug and wipes the tears off my cheeks. "Don't cry." He breaths into my ear.

"I'll try not to." I roll my lips together then look down at my fingers but he pushes my chin up with his.

"I mean you can if you want…" He blurts. "I didn't mean to sound demanding ya'know? Because trust me, if I ever cried in front of Derek he'd probably say it like 'don't cry or I'll rip your throat out – with my teeth' and I really don't want you feeling that way, because I obviously wouldn't rip your throat out with your teeth because I'm a pretty nice guy, and not just that, it's – I don't have such good teeth if you know what I mean, and also I'd never really cry in front of Derek anyway so it wouldn't matter right? But ya'know if it ever did happen at least I'd be prepared, yeah you can cry I mean I don't care – well I do care obviously but -" laughing I cut Stiles off, "Stiles…" He stop babbling and looks up at me then gives me a soft grin.

"Sorry." His eyes advert mine and fall to the covers and I lift his chin up and stroke his cheek because I can see the tears that are threatening to spill over his eyes.

"You can cry ya'know…if you want too – I won't threaten to rip your throat out…" I assure him.

"With your teeth." Stiles jokes. I stare at him in the eyes and I really _don't _know what comes over me when I place my lips softly onto his. Maybe it's just all the emotions…or maybe it's because I've been waiting for over four months to do it. Not that I even thought that Stiles remotely felt the same way about me – I mean wasn't it clear how much he was stuck in 'Lydia world'. For that one second that I have my lips pressed against Stiles' my heart does a flip flop and I feel myself wanting more, but I quickly pull myself away feeling my face covered in blush. I move back slightly and look down.

"I – sorry – I, I just guess I – I don't know – I mean, can we just -" Stiles instantly cut me off with a stare. Not a meaningless stare – but…a stare, and softly whimpers into my ear, "Who said I wanted you to stop?" My tongue instantly reaches out and licks my lips then slithers back into my mouth and I realize I'm holding my breath. "I – I um…I – no one?" I can hear Stiles chuckle lowly as he cups my cheeks into his hands.

"CJ…" Stiles squints his eyes at me and I finally flicker mine back up to his. Our noses are just touching and I can feel Stiles' breath covering my whole face now instead of just my lips.

"Stiles…" I reply keeping my eyes wide open not blinking just incase I miss something very important. And for the first time in…ever I hear Stiles say something to me that I haven't heard him say to anyone else but his dad and Scott, "I love you." My heart drops a thousand feet and he crashes his lips onto mine and that's when I know I love him too. More than I thought I ever have.


End file.
